The Man In The Park
by Lizzy88
Summary: The first in a series of fanfictions I've already written, Bones/Booth love of course NO CAM, and Zack is still here!
1. Chapter 1

**The Man in The Park**

A Bones fan fiction

1

"Zaaaaack Addy!"

Special Agent Seeley Booth subconsciously blocked out Zack's voice and tried to concentrate. He stared down at the macabre remains that lay on the sterilized table in front of him, but no matter how hard he focused on the body, no matter how often he mentally kicked himself and told himself to get a grip, his mind kept drifting, unbidden, to his partner. Even as he thought this, Temperance Brennan, his 'Bones', began talking.

"Male, age late thirties to early forties, oddly patterned fractures on the neck and skull. There are particulates imbedded in the bone, but I can't tell what they are. Not rust residue from a pipe, I can tell you that much, which leaves the marks unexplained; they look like marks left by a pipe."

Zack shrugged on Bones' laptop screen. "Could it be organic material?"

Bones picked up the skeleton's skull and turned it over in her gloved hands. "I'm not sure…. I'll have Hodgins run some tests." And they rambled on about things Booth could make neither heads nor tails of, so he returned to struggling with himself. He thought back on some of his greatest moments with Bones. When they were in Vegas and they had gone undercover as Roxy and Tony… He remembered Bones always hanging on him, whispering in his ear…. What had she said? "So much for my has-been army fighter." That was it. She had been proud of him when won that fight against that giant guy. She had even bet on him. All the times he had rescued her- they had been horrible at the time, of course, but having her safe in his arms… nothing could replace that. And then the kiss! The _kiss!_

"Booth? Booth!"

"Yeah." He blinked and returned to the present. Bones was waving a rubber-gloved hand in front of his face.

"You okay, Booth?"

"Yeah." He repeated. "So, what's up?" He roughly hid his embarrassment.

"Zack gave Hodgins some marrow samples-it's inorganic material that's on the skeleton. Lot's of it."

"Meaning?"

"Well, Hodgins showed it to me under a microscope, and it looks like a type of concrete or gravel."

"So?" He was getting impatient.

"So… it means the murder site we had was wrong- the body was found in a nature preserve; this stuff couldn't come from a grassy park."

"Get your stuff, Bones." Booth clapped her on the back, oddly aware of her touch. "We're going on a field trip."

***********************************Pennsylvania**********************************

"What is _that_?" Booth turned to the man who was driving his taxi, pointing at a large stone statue of a bear with a man in it's massive paw. The stone bear had foot-long teeth, and the stone man he had seemed to be crying out in pain.

"Local kooks say it symbolizes the power of the bear, a local Indian tribe." He taxi driver took a cigar out of the glove compartment and lit it. "Wanna smoke?"

"No thanks, I'm trying to live to forty."

The driver glared sullenly at Booth all the way to the hotel, where the man brusquely accepted his money and sped off. The hotel was low built and long, like a log cabin, surrounded by tall spruce trees. Booth walked in, nodded to the bucktoothed receptionist, and hurried down the long hallway, his steps quickening as he neared his room. He nearly ran in, and fumbled with the lock that adjoined his room with Bones'. He threw open the door.

"Bones, you are not going to-oh!" She was getting dressed. He gaped, and then shut his eyes.

"Booth!" He ducked back into his room, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. Whoops. He gave her five minutes, then reentered. She was sitting on the bed, tying her shoes. He sat down next to her. "Sorry about that."

"What was so urgent you couldn't even knock?"

"I got a lead in the case!" He grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Really?" She was interested now. Maybe she'd forged the whole walked-in-on-you-while-you-were-half-undressed thing.

"Yep- I found the park ranger's name, Boris Adams, and here's his address."

Bones raised her eyebrows. "Nice work, Booth." She patted him on the shoulder. He beamed at her.

The ride to Boris's Adam's house was almost two hours from the hotel. Booth tried to relax, but every time Bones so much as jostled against him, he felt his heart jump.

_Seeley!_ He angrily told himself to get a grip. _Bones is probably going out with someone, even if you were interested. Which you __**aren't!**_

"Hey, Bones?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated. "So, who are you going out with now?"

"I-" She glanced out the window. "No one, I guess. Yo- um… This guy I knew, I- I don't think he's available anymore."

"Have you checked that?" He stared straight ahead, not looking at her.

"No." And the subject was dropped. An hour later they pulled into a dusty gravel driveway.

"Stop the car!" Cried Bones, so suddenly that Booth nearly drove into a tree. He braked and she jumped out, pulling a plastic baggie out of her pocket. "This could be the substance on the remains." She said, bagging a handful of the driveway gravel. "I'd better get a sample for Hodgins to check out and see if it matches." She jumped back in. It was getting dark as Booth started moving again. The driveway wound up the side of a mountain and he was forced to turn on the beams even though it was only five o' clock.

"Don't scare me like that, ok Bones? I thought you saw a Bigfoot."

"Haha." The driveway continued for another mile until they reached a run-down trailer home with a muddy jeep out front. Bones hopped out and began to walk to the door, but Booth grabbed her arm.

"Let the man with the gun lead." He knocked on the trailer door. There was no response.

"FBI! Mr. Adams, open the door!" Again, only silence answered them.

"Around back!" Bones raced around the trailer, leaving Booth behind.

"Bones!" He ran after her, pulling out his gun. He turned the corner and nearly ran into her. She was staring at something on the ground. He looked where her flashlight was pointing and blanched. A gruesome corpse was laying; torn and bloodied, on the trailers back steps. Booth whistled.

"That complicates things."

Sirens flashed behind him as Booth held the flashlight aloft for Bones. She had laid the partially eaten body on a lawn table and was examining it, her rubber gloves poking and prodding.

"Male, about forty years old, cause of death uncertain…" She flipped him over with a grisly crunch. Booth nearly dropped the flashlight.

"His pectoralis major is torn in three places," Bones continued casually. "Several phalanges on the left hand are missing, probably due to animal consumption. Fractures to the radius, fractures to the skull and mandible, both patella are crushed, most likely by a sledge hammer or bat."

Booth grimaced. "Ouch." Bones suddenly frowned and studied the skull closely. "The same marks that were on the first victim's skull." She murmured. "Get my computer out of my bag so Zack can see this."

Booth opened her backpack and pulled out her laptop, setting it up in front of her. Bones pulled her glove off her right hand and clicked once.

"Zaaaaack Ad-"

"No time, Zack." Bones cut him off. "We just found the body of the Park Ranger at the park where the first victim was found."

"Oh, wow."

"Yes. I'm sending you a picture on your phone." She quickly snapped some shots and hit send.

"Got them?"

"Got them, Doctor Brennan. I'll get to work right away." The screen went black.

"Okay." Bones stood up. "Can I get a body bag over here?"

**Well? What did you guys think? This is my first Bones fan fiction that I've put on here, though I've written tons! I hope you liked the first chapter!! Next chapter = more bones/booth romance!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

"So… how was your vacation with Booth?"

"For the last time, Angela, it was not a vacation! It was three days at a rural Pennsylvania crime scene. And there is very little blood on this skull fracture."

"If you say so." Angela peered slyly at Bones through her dark hair. "Did you share a room?"

"No! They were…. Adjoining." She trailed off.

"Ooh!" Angela's almond eyes gleamed. "Tell all! Any…. Late night check-ups?"

"No." But Bones was blushing.

"Brennan! What was it?" Angela could hardly contain her excitement. Unfortunately, Zack chose this time to walk in, and saw Bones looking sheepish and Angela elated.

"Oh god. You slept with Agent Booth, didn't you?" He was holding Boris Adam's skull.

"Wha-no!" Bones turned to glare at Angela.

"Then why are you blushing?" Hodgins turned away from his station to look at her. His eyes lit up. "He walked in on you, didn't he?"

Bones bit her lip. Hodgins cackled.

"Ah hah! I _knew _it!" Angela beamed. "Well? Continue, please!"

"I'll tell you only so you don't make any unintelligent assumptions." Bones said. Everyone was staring at her now. "I was getting dressed and Booth barged in looking excited, that's all."

Hodgins grinned. "Excellent."

"Were you-" Zack dropped his voice to a whisper, "Naked?"

"Partly."

Hodgins and Angela exchanged smirks.

"It wasn't like that!" Bones argued, seeing their faces. "He closed his eyes and backed out of the room, then forgot the whole thing. No big deal."

"Maybe you forgot the whole thing, Sweetie, but I'd a wager a guess he didn't."

"Of course he did. Booth's just my partner."

Everyone groaned. They had heard this before. Hodgins stood up.

"Well, I have some chromo-magnificents that need attending to. See ya." He left, and Zack hurried after him, still clutching Boris' skull. Angela crossed her arms.

"Brennan, I know you're my best friend and all, but really. Get a clue."

"I don't know what that means." Bones held Boris' x-rays up to the light, trying to ignore Angela.

"Will you just give Booth a chance, Bren? He could be your guy!"

Bones slammed down a scapula. "Why must you bring this up all the time? Besides-" She snapped on her rubber gloves. "Booth is probably already in a sexual relationship."

Angela shook her head, smiling. "Don't be so sure."

"Doctor Brennan!" Hodgins rushed back in, holding the bag of gravel from Boris Adam's driveway. "I have the results of the tests."

"Do they match?" She wasn't Enthusiastic."  
"No. The substance on the skeleton contains minute traces of lyme- this driveway gravel doesn't fit- Boris was most likely innocent."

"He's still dead. Good job Hodgins. Now, after Zack is done with the skull, inspect it for lyme, like the last body."

"Right." He went back to his station.

Bones turned to her best friend. "Angela, will you tell Booth that the gravel from the driveway doesn't match, please?"

She sighed. "Sure, Brennan."

………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Seeley!" Angela called after Booth as he was walking out of Bones' office.

"Oh, hey." He was holding a folder of papers. "I got Boris' medical record for Bones."

"And I have a message for you from Brennan. She says there was no match between the gravel of Boris' driveway and the stuff on the body from the park."

"So the guy wasn't guilty. Great. What if somebody killed him because he thought he murdered the guy in the park?"

"That would really suck. So, Seeley, I hear you caught Brennan topless."

He wheeled around. "She told you that?"

"I forced it out of her. Anyway, what's the deal? Why don't you ask her out? She's single."

"I know that, but…. Bones is partner, Angela. I can't just go out with her. We're partners." He repeated, more to himself.

"Then you like her." It was not a question.

"I- Angela, go away."

"Well, I think she likes you."

"Really?" Booth looked up quickly, raising an eyebrow.

Her smile widened. "Ha."

Booth looked away, embarrassed. Angela sighed. "You two have something special. Everybody else can see it. Why can't you?" And she walked off, her high heels clicking on the tile floor. Booth watched her go, scowling, then went into Bones' office. He set the file on her desk and turned to leave, but something caught his eye. It as a stack of papers that didn't look like work crumpled up in the corner. Curious, he went over and spread hem out. It was a hand-written copy of the fifth chapter in Bones' book. As he scanned it, however, he noticed that the hot FBI agent in the book, Ryan Andrews, who the main character falls for's name had been replaced by "Booth" and scratched out in several places. His heart skipped a beat and he stuffed the papers into his pocket. Maybe he would take Angela's advice for once.

………………………………………………………………………

Booth flashed his card through the reader to get onto the lab platform and hurried to where she was working on the body of the first victim with Zack.

"Hey Bones."

"I got you an ID on the victim." She said, without looking up.

"Who is it?" He turned to Bones, but Zack answered for her.

"Peter Vivaldi Senior. He was an environmentalist whose work was not appreciated in a rural setting that relies heavily on logging. He wanted to make the park for becoming for tourists, and appealing to visitors."

"Could he be connected to Boris Adams in any way?"

Bones pulled off her gloves. "Most likely. A park ranger and an environmentalist in a small town? I'm sure they at very least met."

Booth nodded. "If he's Peter Vivaldi Senior, who's Junior?"

Bones shrugged. "That's where we need _you_."  
"Ah." Booth winked and pulled out his grey razor phone. He speed dialed "2" and waited as it rang. Hodgins smiled wickedly.

"Whose number 1?"

"Bones."

"Wow. Really?" Hodgins shared a significant look with Zack that Booth fortunately missed as whomever he had been calling picked up.

"Yeah, its Booth. Find out the address and everything else about a Peter Vivaldi Junior." He hung up and turned to Bones.

"Hodgins should come when we talk to Vivaldi."

"Why?"

"Because he's the dirt guy-"

"Dirt is a very vague term," muttered Hodgins.

"-And he can find out where senior was killed, and by the way, Hodgins, Boris' body, was there any gravel stuff on it?"

"Yes. About the same amount as was on Vivaldi's body. They were most likely killed in the same spot."

"Right." Booth clapped his hands together. "Now we just have to wait for my people to get back to me about Vivaldi. So, Bones, want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure." They were oblivious to the smiles and nudges Angela, Hodgins, and Zack were giving each other.

"Great. I'll meet you outside."

………………………………………………………………………

Booth drove to their favorite diner and he and Bones sat at their usual place by the window. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. After she had finished her salad, Bones turned to Booth and found him staring thoughtfully at her. She smiled hesitantly.

"What?" She asked.

"The FBI character in your book is me." It was not a question.

"Wha- I- Booth…"

He cut her off. "And you're Kathy."

"Says who?" She was beet red and angry now.

"Says me." And he leaned in and kissed her. Bones' eyes widened in shock and she look wildly around the diner for a second or two, her mind whirling. Booth had gone nuts. She thought about slapping him, then thought better of it. At last she closed her eyes and surrendered to her heart.

………………………………………………………………………

"You WHAT?" Angela's voice cracked as she hit an octave Bones thought should only be discernable to dogs.

"Shh!" Bones hissed, keeping her eyes on the skull in front of her. "I thought you said you would keep this quiet!"

"Well, Sweetie, that was before you told me. My god." Angela collapsed into Hodgins' rolling chair.

"Hey! My rolley chair!" Hodgins entered and surveyed the scene. "OK, what happened?"

"She,"

"Angela!"

"Made out,"

"Angela!"

"With,"

"_Angela!"_

"Booth." She paused for dramatic effect. "In a diner."

"Woah!" Hodgins' eyes bugged out. "Dude! Really?"

Zack came jogging onto the lab platform, holding a skull on a tray. "Doctor Brennan, I cleaned the bones for you and I found out the cause of death was indeed the fractures to the neck and skull, as you hypothesized."

Bones nodded, trying to clear her head. 'Right. Uh, good."

"It appears his neck was jerked to the night, then snapped when it was yanked to the left. You already said-"

"What's broken?" Booth had arrived. He trotted up to the squints' level, tucking his access pass into his pocket. Bones turned away, looking very intent on her work. Angela beamed.

"The neck," Explained Zack, curiously looking at his coworkers. Angela was determinedly not making eye-contact with Hodgins and Bones was staring blankly at the skeleton in front of her. Zack blinked owlishly. "Am I missing something here?"

"No, Zack attack." Angela put an arm around his shoulders. "Why don't you come with me and check out this drawing of the victim…" And she quickly led him away. Hodgins was left staring between Booth and Bones.

"I gotta go." He said, barely concealing his smile. "Tests going on,"

Bones did not look up from her skeleton as he passed her, and Booth cautiously stepped forward.

"Hey Bones."

"Hi," They stood in silence for a minute or two, Booth with his hands in his pockets before Bones slammed down the skeleton's foot. "I'm sorry, I just-" She broke off as Booth took a step closer. "Just feel,"

"Yeah." He pulled her chin up so she was looking into his warm brown eyes. "Hey? Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, Bones. I can go-"

"No!" She sighed. "I'm just afraid this will interfere with my ability to work."

"Will it?"

"No." She said firmly, convincing herself.

"Then there's no problem?" He smiled crookedly.

She sighed again. "No." And she let him gently kiss her. There was a resounding BANG! They broke apart, Booth's hand jumping to his gun. Zack was standing there, a tray of implements dumped on the ground.

"I'm sorry Doctor Brennan, I dropped it and I- I- dropped… it."

"Right. Um, no problem Zack. I'll just…" She hurried out of the lab. Booth shot a look at Zack that clearly said "I'll deal with you later" and ran after her. Zack was left standing, mortified, with an empty tray in his hands.

"Oh no." He said.

"You can say that again." Hodgins peered around the corner. "Dude, Booth is gonna kill you the next time he sees you."

"You really think so?"

Hodgins laughed. "I know so, man."

Zack groaned. "Then I'll just have to make sure he doesn't see me."

……………………………………………………………………

**OK, you guys know what I like; REVIEWS!!! Thanks for sticking with me between the months of not updating- I'm moving out of the country and have moved twice since I last updated so- :P I'll update again before the 15****th****. Love you all!- Lizzy88**


	3. Chapter 3

3

Zack and Bones were studying Boris' remains when the front door of the lab opened. Zack spun around, caught a glimpse of Booth coming in and sped off, calling over his shoulder, "I, uh, forgot something Doctor Brennan! I'll be right back!"

Bones looked quizzically at Angela, who rolled her almond eyes, then at Hodgins, who merely chuckled. Booth came running in.

"We're going back to Pennsylvania, Bones. Peter Vivaldi Junior lives next door to the park where his father's body was found. And get his- he's a logger."

………………………………………………………………………

"This is where the body of Peter Vivaldi Senior was found." Bones ducked under the yellow FBI tape and surveyed the plot of land. "Dried blood… usual. Ah! Not usual. Look!" She pointed to the ground. A chip of stone lay on the grass. "Looks like the same stuff that was found on Vivaldi and Adams. Bag it." She tossed an evidence bag to Booth.

" And _then _can we go to Peter Vivaldi Junior's place and check him out?"

Bones straightened up. "Yes."

They drove back into town, past the enormous bear statue and it's stone victim, and used Booth's GPS to find the house. It was a small brick house, surrounded by well-kept shrubs and small trees. Bones knelt down and inspected the rock up to the front porch. "This isn't the substance, Booth."

Booth put an arm around her and towed her roughly to the door, where he knocked loudly. "That doesn't mean he's innocent."

The door opened, a tall man with straw-colored hair and large hands looked at them through startlingly green eyes. " Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. Mr. Vivaldi, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is partner Temperance Brennan. We're with the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I didn't do anything." Peter seemed surprised.

Before Booth could reply, Bones cut in. "If you didn't, then you have nothing to hide. May we come in and have a look around?"

"Yeah, sure." He stood aside and let them in. The room was warm, and a pellet stove burned in the corner, surrounded by comfy armchairs. Booth could hear pots and pans banging from the kitchen.

"Who's that?"

"My wife." Vivaldi turned. "Melody!" he called.

"What?"

"The FBI is here, hon."

"What the _hell _did you do?" A short, plump woman with long curly hair came into the room, bouncing a toddler o her hip.

"Hello. What did he do?" She repeated.

"That's what we're here to find out, Mrs. Vivaldi." Booth turned to Peter. "As I'm sure you know, a body was recently found in the state park nearby."

"Of course. What about it?"

"Are you aware that the man found dead was your father?" Booth stood irresolute as Peter Vivaldi Junior stiffened and his face became as stony as the bear statue's.

"Pa?" He said, unbelieving. "Pa was… murdered?"

"Yes." Said Booth. "And at the moment you are our main suspect."

"Me?" He yelped. "How sick do you think I am to kill my own father?"

"I don't know. But all evidence points to you." This was a lie, but one that Booth used all the time to get what he needed out of suspects.

"What? How so?"

Here Booth was lost, so Bones stepped in. "The fractures on the neck and skull were from someone who was left-handed and around six foot two. You fit that description. Also, we have reason to believe that whoever murdered your father was a logger, as a park ranger was also killed, and both your father and the park ranger were known environmental protectors who were working to get the rural community to preserve wildlife and subsequently lower logging in the area."

Peter Vivaldi blinked. "Wow. Where'd you pick her up?"

"At a museum." Booth grinned down at Bones, silently thanking her, then turned back to Vivaldi. "Can we have a look in your garage?"

"Be my guest." He pointed them in the right direction. Once out of earshot, Booth gave Bones a high-five.

"That was brilliant, Bones! Nice work!"

"I just improvised. You seemed to be needing some help."

"Thanks." Booth opened the door to the garage and flicked on the light. He studied the tools on the wall. "Ok, what are we looking for here?"

"A really heavy implement that could crush someone's patella. Most likely a sludge hammer or something near that weight."

"What's a patella?"

"Patella are knees."

" Ouch. Just try to speak English, ok Bones?" He paused. "O-hoh! I think I found it Bones! Over here!" He pointed at a large mallet hanging on the wall. Bones hurried forward. "Bag it and we'll send it to the Jeffersonian. Let Zack check it out, see if it matches."

Booth did as she told him to, and after they had searched the rest of the garage for matching weapons, of which there were none, they reentered the house. "Do you think we can arrest him?" He whispered. "Is this close enough for you to get a definite?"

"No," She replied. "But you can bring him in for questioning."

……………………………………………………………………....

"I didn't kill my Pa!"

", we have a mallet from your garage that is currently being compared to the wounds on your father's body. If this fits, you will be arrested for his murder. Right now it would be best if you went along with me." Booth's face was unreadable. From the viewing area, Bones watched and listened. Booth could be very scary when he wanted to be, especially when intimidating suspects.

"Mr. Vivaldi, where were you on the night of July 19th this year?"

"I- at home! With my wife and son!"

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"My wife."

"We'll be questioning her as well." Booth made a note on a clipboard.

"I tell you, I didn't do it!"

"Mr. Vivaldi, we are currently waiting for the results of the tests made by our forensic branch. If the weapon found your garage is not the murder weapon, you will be let off and we will continue searching for your father's killer. However…." Here Booth leaned forward threateningly. " If you _were _the killer, I swear we will lock you up for good, do you understand me?"

Peter Vivaldi stared at his hands.

"I said do you understand me?"

"Y-yes."

Bones was shocked to see that Vivaldi was crying. Either he was innocent, or a very good actor, she thought. Footsteps behind her alerted her to Zack's presence.

"Well?" Zack was carrying the mallet from Vivaldi's garage.

"It doesn't fit, " He said breathlessly. "The murder weapon was slightly heavier than this one and more square, where as Vivaldi's mallet is rounded. The actual weapon may even have been octagonal."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. See these hairline fractures traveling outward from the impact point? There are six of them, each from a definite corner. It couldn't be circular. And the weight didn't match, either."

Bones sighed. "Booth's not going to be happy." Leaving Zack there, she entered the questioning room. "Mr. Vivaldi, you may go. Your mallet did not fit the injuries on your father's remains."

Peter Vivaldi raised his face from his hands. "I can go?"

"Yes."

Peter wiped his nose, sniffed, and stood, then walked stiffly out of the room. The door swung shut behind him with a hollow 'thud'. Bones sat down across from Booth, who was staring blankly at his clasped hands. Bones reached out and gently touched his arm.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I know you would only have been that hard if… you were sure."

There was silence, then, "I was so sure it was him."

"Me too." They sat there quietly for a few minutes, and then Bones kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, Booth. We've got a murderer to catch."

………………………………………………………………………

"The Sheriff says Robert Kins is the best man to ask. He says he knows the park like the back of his hand." Booth was excited at the prospect.

"What is he, Sacagawea?"

"Well, he _is _an Indian, and sarcasm just doesn't work with you."

"He's a Native American."

"Whatever." Booth drove, once again, past the great stone bear and parked outside the park. A man was standing there, tall and dark. His skin was bronze red and his jet-black hair hung down just past his shoulders. "Agent Booth." His voice was deep and lilting. "Doctor Brennan. Welcome to the reserve. I will take you to the last place Boris Adams was seen." And he walked off without another word. Booth shrugged and followed him, his hand hovering over his gun. After a half an hour, Robert turned around.

"Ms. Brennan, I hear you work at a museum. So do I. I look over the native artifacts of my ancestors at the small history museum here in town."

"Interesting."

Neither of them said any more. It was getting dark and several times Booth had to catch Bones as she stumbled. At last the man stopped. He was standing in a small clearing.

"Here is the last time anyone saw him before he passed." Robert sat down on a rock and watched intently as Bones and Booth picked around for evidence. After nearly an hour, Bones straightened.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You're sure about that?" Booth picked up a small bone. "This looks pretty suspicious to me."

Bones shook her head. "Rabbit."

Booth dropped the bone and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Dead end!" He called to the still and silent Robert Kins. The man stood and walked back into the forest.

………………………………………………………………………

Booth pulled into a small diner to treat for dinner. Bones stared out the foggy window at the distant outline of the stone bear. Booth followed her gaze.

"Scary, isn't it?"

"Anthropologically speaking, when a society or social hierarchy orients itself around a symbol of violence, it portrays the violence of that society."

"So, what, you're saying the whole town is evil?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm merely stating that the Native Americans who worshiped the statue would have to be extremely violent, even among their own people."

"Yeah. Guess that makes sense."

"If there were any who still worshiped, they would be violent as well."

Booth snapped his fingers. "The sheriff will know if there are still some crazies who worship that bear!"

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"Well, Boris and Vivaldi- they were environmentalists, right? They wanted to protect the land by turning it into some kind of tourist attraction, whereas _some people_, like _Indians_, would want it left pure and untouched, right?"

"Some Native Americans, possibly."

"Then, if they were already anthro-violent or whatever, they would have no problem murdering someone. Huh? Huh?" Booth was proud of his theory. Bone frowned.

"I try to be unbiased in my assumptions, and then its always better not to assume anything at all. Most people are prejudiced against Native Americans and cultures with tribal heritage because of the stereotype that they sacrifice people and animals to appease their gods."

Booth gaped at her. "Sacrifice,"

"What?"

"Sacrifice." He repeated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**DUHN-DUHN- DUUUUH!!!!! Ok, next chap= more romance. (I know I bummed you out on the love-meter in this one ) ******


	4. Chapter 4

4

"This thing is even bigger up close." Booth craned his neck to stare at the giant teeth of the stone bear, imagining what it would have taken to carve such a monstrosity out of a single slab of rock.

"Booth!" Bones was pointing her flashlight at one of the stone bear's huge feet. "Look." The beam illuminated that the foot was crumbling in one place, leaving a fine residue of stone gravel.

"The particulates on Vivaldi and Boris' bones," she breathed. "We just found our crime scene. And look; dried blood on the toes of the bear. The overlapping pattern of the toes explains the fractures on Vivaldi's neck and skull. If someone slammed him backwards onto this foot-" She made a downward pushing motion with her hand to demonstrate, "Then the raised ridges that are the individual stone toes would have fractured his neck in the unusual pattern I noticed. Boris had a fractured neck from his head being jerked around, but the skull… his cracked skull was from his body being thrown onto this bear. That injury occurred post-mortem, which explains the lack of blood in that area."

"So the murderer snapped his neck and then did some dance over him on this statue?"

"I highly doubt it was a dance, but it was definitely a sacrificial exercise of some kind."

Booth frowned. "Right, so is there any evidence to arrest anyone?"

"Do you know anyone who knew where Boris was, could worship the bear, and had a grudge against Vivaldi?"

An incredulous look swept across Booth's face as he realized who it was.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Booth calmly looked around the Pennsylvania Museum's Native American Artifacts room, his hand on his gun, as Bones examined the artifacts inside the display cases.

"This is it, Booth!" She whispered, beckoning him over to a case inside which rested a wooden shaft with a large, octagonal stone on top, roughly tied on by thick rope.

"Here's what crushed Boris's knees and chest."

"Nice. Another ancient sacraficy touch. " Booth scanned the crowded room. "There's the sick sonofabitch. Back me up, Bones." He slipped through the people. Bones right on his heels. He tapped a tall, red-skinned man on the shoulder.

"Mr. Robert Kins, you are under arrest for the murders of Peter Vivaldi Senior and Boris Adams." The crowd gasped and drew back as Booth pulled out handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law."

Robert smiled easily and held out his hands without pausing. The handcuffs clicked with finality as they secured the man's wrists, and Booth and Bones led him away from the buzzing, screaming throng of people.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Let me get this straight. You killed Vivaldi on the statue of the bear, were seen by Boris. So, you kill Boris on the bear and put him on his back porch, like you put Vivaldi in his park. Then, you smash Boris' knees with an artifact that belongs to the state, and then you lead us into the woods on a wild goose chase. Is that right?"

Robert inclined his head. "That is correct, Agent Booth."

"Why did you move the bodies?"

Robert took some time answering. He examined his fingernails before answering. "Everyone deserves to be laid to rest on his own land, Agent Booth."

"And you killed these innocent men because they were trying to protect the land _you _love?"

Robert leaned forward, his cold, dark eyes fixed on Booth's soft, brown ones. "They wanted to put up rides. They wanted to make trails. Parking lots. Lazy rivers. They wanted to turn the land of my ancestors into an amusement park."

"It would have saved the land," Booth countered, just as coldly.

"Being destroyed is better than being desecrated."

"I see."

"I killed them on the Bear to let them know its power. They will never walk on the land of the Bears again."

"Neither will you."

Robert sneered. "So you think."

Bones watched Booth talking to the murderous man with little interest. They had caught him, but that didn't bring back the men who had died simply because they had ideas. She saw Booth straighten up and leave Robert there, leaning against Booth's car; handcuffed to the grill. She went over to him, unconsciously fixing her hair before he saw her.

"Well?"

"He killed them because they were 'desecrating the sacred land of his ancestors' or some such crap."

"Yeah. Double homicide = death penalty, I told him, but he doesn't seem to care."

"He didn't seem worried when we arrested him, either."

"Yeah," Booth repeated. " Its weird. Well, lets take him to the sheriff. He can deal with him."

They turned around to where Robert was handcuffed.

"Booth! Where is he?" He was gone without a trace."

"Oh shit." Booth whipped out his gun. "Robert Kins! Robert Kins, we are armed!" He grabbed his cell phone. "Sheriff? Robert's gone. Seriously. Yes. OK we'll see you there." He snapped his phone shut. "Just a few minutes ago Robert told me that he would 'again walk the land of his ancestors.' The sheriff is sending out all forces. Lets get to the park, Bones."

………………………………………………………………………………

Flashlights bobbed through the gloom of the park, like so many eerie ghosts. Twigs snapped beneath Booth's feet as he helped Bones along. Search and Rescue dogs had been given Robert Kins' scent and were snuffling along, every now and then letting loose haunting, baying howls. There was no sign of Robert anywhere, but then, he was a Native American adept at ghosting through trees and brush. Booth had been at this for hours, and even he was getting discouraged. He glanced over at Bones, who was determinedly plodding through the underbrush in her high-heels. He had to admire her perseverance. And her hair looked really good right now, even in the dim light…. She caught him looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled at her crookedly. She shook her head and went back to searching the ground. "Hey! Booth, is this Robert's?" She turned her beam on a tiny shred of clothing on a black berry vine. It was pale red.

"Jeez, Bones! How did you even spot that?" Booth whistled for the officers to bring over a dog. The bloodhound came huffing over, straining at its leash. It stuck its nose into the scrap of cloth and froze, tail wagging gently. Then, without warning, it stuck its head into the air and let loose a piercing howl. The handler took the cloth.

"This is definitely Robert's." She said. "We're getting close."

Bones suddenly caught sight of a flash of grey among the trees. She saw it out of the corner of her eye, so she couldn't be sure… Without thinking, she sprinted off into the darkness, after the flash.

"Bones! What the hell?" Booth crashed after her, pulling out his gun. "Bones! Where are you going?"

She didn't stop or look over her shoulder, but she called back, "I saw him!"

Booth quickened his footsteps to match hers. They could hear pounding feet ahead of them, just out of sight through the darkness. Branches scratched at Bones' face, but she didn't slow. Her heels were burning her feet, and she tripped more than once, only to feel Booth's strong arms around her. All at once they burst out of the forest into a swathe of moonlight. It was the same clearing that Robert had led them to before, and where, in the center, he now stood, and ancient dagger from the museum in his hand. Booth raised his gun, panting.

"Lower your weapon, Kins."

The man bared his teeth.

"NOW!" Booth bellowed, flexing his trigger finger. Robert smiled, then leaned back, upturning his face to the sky, and raised the dagger again. Booth realized what he was going to do.

"No!"

A flash of silver, and the dagger plunged deep into Robert's chest. Booth flinched and leapt forward to save him, but too late. Covered in his own blood, Robert looked up, pride clear on his face. When he spoke it was in the gurgling death rattle of a corpse.

"I told you I would return to the land of the Bear, Agent Booth. I knew I would die at home. On the land of my… ancestors." He slumped down, dead. Before Bones and Booth could react, a shadow stalked out of the trees on the opposite end of the clearing. Bones clutched Booth's arm.

"Look!" she breathed. He looked, and froze.

A large black bear came melting out of the shadows, its wet black eyes fixed intently on the body before it. It stepped forward, sniffed Robert's body, then stared at Boot and Bones. For a deathly silent moment the bear just blinked at them. Then, it turned and disappeared into the darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Bones was lying in bed, her face smooshed into the pillows. She groaned and turned over, then blinked in the sunlight that was streaming through her window. When her eyes adjusted, she registered Booth sitting in a chair next to her bed, his chin resting on his chest, snoring lightly. Bones stood up and tapped Booth on the shoulder. He had guarded her all night.

"Booth?" He didn't move. Hesitantly, Bones leaned down and kissed him. As she kissed him, his eyes flew open, and once he saw who was kissing him, they closed again. Thoroughly awake, Booth stood, still kissing her, and they broke apart. He beamed at her. "_Goodmorning!_"

"Morning." She smiled and walked into the bathroom to change, leaving Booth standing there in shock.

When she returned, she was dressed in her lab jacket and jeans.

"Ready?" She asked.

"For what?"

"A case."

"We got a case?"

"Yes. A corpse found in Seattle."

He put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon partner. Lets go."

And they walked out of the room and down the long hotel hallway together.


	5. Update from Author

**Well, what did you guys think? I have a second one finished in my journal right next to me… its called 'The Woman in the Boat.' Please keep reading, thanks so much for your reviews…. Lizzy88**


End file.
